This invention centers around discovered methods of providing a one-way clutching action between a ligature and a frame and applications of the methods to specific products. The mentioned methods create a positive locking (i.e. no possible relative motion) between a ligature and a frame in only one direction and allow a free relative motion between the ligature and the frame in the opposite direction. One-way clutches, by definition, allow relative motion between two objects only in one direction and prevent any relative motion between the two objects in the opposite direction. One objective of this invention is then to discuss the discovered methods of providing a one-way clutching action between a ligature (i.e. rope, etc.) and a frame. Another objective of this invention is to explain the application of the methods of one-way clutching to new or existing products. The methods have diverse applications. Three methods for creating one-way clutching are discussed. The methods are 3-Hole Method, 2-Hole Method and, Loop-Turning Method. The products discussed in this document include wearable items (i.e. shoes, boots, clothing items, hats, helmets, hair bows, etc.), tents, cargo covers, luggage carriers, convertible tops; ligature ladders, ascending/descending devices, packaging items, seat belts, exercise devices, power transmissions, etc. In addition to providing a one-way clutching action between a ligature and a frame, the invention allows quick release or adjustments of the one-way lock between the ligature and the frame without the use of any tools. The frame, depending on the application, may be made from any rigid, elastic (or in between) material. Ligature may include ropes, straps or, wires. The ligature maybe made of metals, plastics or composite materials, etc.
The invention is based on the inventor""s discovered methods of creating a one-way clutching action between a body (i.e. a frame) and another flexible body (i.e. a ligature). The term frame is to be interpreted in a broad sense. As explained below, the frame can be a new or an existing product. In general, wherever a ligature has to interact with another object this invention offers practical advantages.
The invention is based on a ligature forming a specific loop within the body of a frame. The ligature after following a path ends up passing underneath the loop. As a result, relative motion between the ligature and the frame is possible only in one direction. This principle is extended into many variations and numerous applications.
There are three ways for creating a one-way clutching action between a frame and a ligature. The methods are: 3-Hole Method, 2-Hole Method and, Loop-Turning Method. The methods are based on creating a dynamic frictional lock between two overlapping segments of the ligature. The dynamic characteristics of the system are due to the proportional increase in the frictional force, within the overlapping segments of the ligature, as a function of the applied force.
The frame in the 2-Hole Method and in the Loop-Turning Method is comprised of sets of paired holes. In the 3-Hole Method, the frame is comprised of sets of 3 holes with two of the holes in each set being paired and specifically spaced. The same applies to the 2-Hole Method where the paired holes should be spaced apart by a specific distance. If the ligature has a round cross section, the inner edge to inner edge distance between the paired holes should approximately be equal to the diameter of the ligature. If the ligature has a flat cross section, the inner edge to inner edge distance between the paired holes should not be longer than the width of the ligature. From the mechanical view point the distance between the paired holes can be critical in providing the necessary positive locking after an overlap between two segments of the ligature is established. Further, the said distance between the said two paired holes can play a role in preventing the frame from biting into the ligature. Such biting can damage the ligature. In the case of a 3-Hole Method, the third hole normally is located in such a manner that the three holes form a triangle.
In either 2-Hole or 3-Hole Methods, the ligature enters and exits the two closely spaced holes sequentially forming a loop called loop1 between the two closely spaced holes. Then the ligature, in the case of a 2-Hole Method, loops around the edge of the frame and passes underneath loop1. In the case of the 3-Hole Method, the ligature after forming loop1 between the pairs of closely spaced holes 1 and 2 enters and exits from the third hole before passing underneath loop1. The end of the ligature out from underneath loop1 is being named xe2x80x9cfree endxe2x80x9d in all future references. The other end of the ligature will be referred to as the xe2x80x9cactive endxe2x80x9d throughout this document.
The free end can be pulled freely with respect to the frame. However, exertion of any tensile force on the active end of the ligature increases the friction force between the two overlapping layers of the ligature. The increased friction along with the deformation of the ligature at the overlap segment causes the ligature and the frame to form a strong interlock.
The invention provides two different methods for facilitating unlocking or establishing means for quick adjustments of the system. The first method is to introduce a gap between the frame and the ligature. The second method involves employment of means for pulling loop1 upward. Such upward pulling means can be as simple as an additional ligature loop around loop1. The purpose of either method is to allow the user to easily pull the free end of the ligature from underneath loop1. Once the free end of the ligature is pulled from underneath loop1 the tension in the system is relaxed and adjustments or unlocking is then done with ease. To provide the gap, in the 3-Hole Method, an opening is employed. Such opening is located, in a preferred practice, between the paired holes (ie. holes1 and 2) and the third hole. Alternatively, a gap between the ligature and the frame is established by setting the third hole at a higher elevation. In the case of a 2-Hole Method, grooved or stepped edge of the frame provides the necessary gap between the ligature and the frame. The purpose of the gap is to provide a space where the user can hold and pull the ligature from underneath loop1. The second method of easy unlocking employs an additional complete loop around loop1. Although an external body can be used to form the extra complete loop, in a preferred practice, the same ligature that interacts with the frame can be used to form the mentioned complete loop around loop1. To form the complete loop around loop1 the free end of the ligature is passed underneath loop1 again. Securing means including cable, beaded or, wire tie, etc. can be used to secure the complete loop around loop1. Pulling the complete loop upward pulls loop1 upward and the system becomes unlocked. Pulling outward the end of the ligature that is in the immediate vicinity and underneath loop1 tightens (locks) the system.
In the Loop-Turning Method the frame is comprised of sets of paired holes. Each two holes that form a pair should be spaced close to each other. A ligature enters and exits one of the paired holes. The ligature then forms xc2xd turn loop around the body of the frame before entering and exiting the other hole of the paired set. A force applied to the frame causes the frame to move freely along the length of the ligature. However, a simple turning of the mentioned xc2xd turn loop over the edge of the frame from one side to the other side establishes an overlap between two segments of the ligature. This overlap prevents any relative motion between the frame and the ligature in one direction. Relative motion between the ligature and the frame is possible in the opposite direction. In other words, the simple loop turning makes the assembly a one-way clutch!
The mentioned methods of forming a one-way clutching action have many diverse applications. Citing every single application is totally beyond the scope here. In general, wherever a ligature has to interact with another object the methods of one-way clutching offer themselves useful. Essentially, either an object (that requires interaction with a ligature) adapts a method of one-way clutching within its body and functions as a frame, or a separate frame interfaces the object and its ligature. A few examples are cited here and are detailed in the following sections.
The methods of one-way clutching have applications in wearable items (i.e. clothing items, gloves, shoes, helmets, boots, hair bows, etc.). Here, either the wearable itself plays the role of the frame or a separate frame acts as an interface between the wearable and its ligature. The advantages are that a permanent and infinitely adjustable knot that quickly unties will replace traditional methods of fastening. Further, since tightening or loosening of the system requires only one hand, the methods are ideal for people who have only one hand. Different designs for adapting the methods to wearable items are discussed.
In packaging, the body of the package itself can be modified to function as a frame that is able to receive and interact with a ligature. The same applies to luggage carriers such as car top luggage carriers where the body of the luggage carrier functions as a frame. Similarly, the methods have applications in fixtures for securing several wires (such as computer or electrical wires) together. The direct adaptation of the methods of one-way clutching to the body of other objects eliminates the need for an external entity to function as a frame thereby making the design more efficient and possibly simpler.
In tents the one-way clutching methods can be an integrated part of the structure of the tent and/or its peg. Other structures such as parachutes, convertible tops, and cargo covers can adapt and take advantage of the methods as well. The same extends to ligatures used for securing a pole or a tree in place by fastening them to a fixed object such as the ground.
In belts, including seat belts, the one-way clutching methods can be an integrated part of the structure of the belt or its buckle. Advantages are infinite adjustments and ease of untying.
In ligature ladders, the one-way clutching methods offer advantage over commercially available ligature ladders. Here, the methods of one-way clutching allow total and infinite adjustments of the space between the ladder steps. The ladder steps can move freely up and down the support ligature and they can be locked at any desired position.
The methods have application in ascending/descending devices as well. In this case one or two pairs of parallel ligatures are employed. If two pairs of parallel ligatures are employed, two stepping-elements, each having adapted a method of one-way clutching, intermediate each pair of the parallel ligatures. The ascender pushes and pulls the stepping elements up the parallel ligatures as he/she climbs. If only one pair of parallel ligature is employed, each one of the ligatures employs only one stepping element. By setting the system horizontally instead of vertically the mentioned structure can be function as a fun exerciser machine.
In pulling or lifting devices, the methods have proven applications as well. Here the frame is held fixed, one end of the ligature is connected to the object being pulled or lifted. Pulling the other end of the ligature moves the object toward the frame.
In power transmission, a fixed frame is employed that directly interacts with the power-transmitting element. This arrangement allows power transmission only in one direction. The system locks up if an attempt is made to transmit power in the opposite direction. Conventional one-way clutches interact directly with the driver or the driven elements. However, in this invention the one-way clutching element (i.e. frame) interacts directly with the power-transmitting element (i.e. ligature).